five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Rafson49/The Bite of 87
'Prolog' Jeremy jak co noc przyszedł do swojej pracy. Był on nocnym stróżem w "Freddy Fazbears Pizza". Ciężko powiedzieć co o niej myślał, z jednej strony była ona bardzo niebezpieczna, gdyż animatroniki - największe atrakcje pizzerii, co noc starały się zabić Jeremiego. Czuł on strach, jednak nie okazywał tego za bardzo. Mógł się on jednak bronić przed mechanicznymi zwierzętami. Prawie wszystkie animatrony myślały , że strażnik nocny jest jednym z nich kiedy założył on zapasową maskę,Freddiego Fazbear'a. Cóż... Jeremy nie lubił jej zakładać , gdyż było w niej trochę duszno, dlatego głęboko oddychał mając na sobie ową maskę.Nie wszystkie się nabierały... Foxy - animatronik lis, był dość inteligentny , dlatego aby sprawić żeby odszedł trzeba było poświecić na niego latarką około 5-10 razy, powodowało to jak powiedział pracownik dzwoniący do Jeremiego każdej nocy, aby dawać mu wskazówki "Te starsze modele zawsze stawały się zdezorientowane w jasnych światłach.To byłby powód restartu systemu, czy czegoś." Jednak nocy szóstej w jego głosie było słychać zdenerwowanie.... Mówił on o tym , że ktoś użył żółtego stroju , który był na zapleczu. Jeremy nie był głupi i wiedział o jaki strój chodziło - "Spring Bonnie'ego". Podobno morderca piątki dzieci w poprzedniej pizzerii używał owego stroju,aby zdobyć ich zaufanie. Tajemniczy pracownik mówił także o tym , że Jeremy pójdzie na dzienną zmianę, na jakieś... przyjęcie urodzinowe. Po odsłuchaniu wiadomości Jeremy się rozłączył, nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć... 'Roz.1' Noc szósta mijała zaskakująco powoli mechaniczne zwierzaki atakowały jeszcze brutalniej niż na wcześniejszych nocnych zmianach Jerema. Nieraz Strażnik ucierpiał by , ale był bardzo szybki. Phone Guy (bo tak nazywano człowieka , który dzwonił do niego co noc, choć wiadomo było kim jest) wspomniał kiedyś, że stare animatrony śmierdziały i to dlatego ich nie odnowiono, smród ten czuć było cały czas.... Czyżby nie można było ich umyć ?! Jeremy słyszał dość dużo na temat odóru pochodzącego z robotów. Mówiono , że dzieci , które zabito w poprzedniej pizzerii włożono do oryginalnej czwórki. I jeszcze do tego Golden Freddy'ego. G. Freddy także był dość dziwny pojawiał się i znikał tak jakby paranormalnie. Jednak owa noc zakończyła się szczęśliwie sześcioma wybiciami zegara, które oznaczały godzinę 6 AM. O tej godzinie kończyły się ataki, a także nocna zmiana Jerema. Zwykle strażnik siedział tam jeszcze pół godziny czekając na kogoś pracującego w pizzeria. Zwykle pracownikiem , który przyjeżdżał rano był Vincent Schmidt - najlepszy przyjaciel Jeremiego, pojawiał się też czasem jego kuzyn Mike. Tamtego dnia było inaczej... O godzinie 6:10 drzwi pizzerii otworzyły się. Przed nimi stał Mike, a także właściciel Fazbear Enterteiment Scott Cawnthon- to on zostawiał dla Jerema wiadomości i pracował czasem na dziennej zmianie. Jeremy usłyszał głos Scotta: -Pizzeria jest zamknięta , ale dziś ma się odbyć przyjęcie urodzinowe, które będzie ostatnim w najbliższym czasie. -Rozumiem, ale co będzie dalej z pizzerią ? -zapytał Jeremy W tamtym momencie to właśnie Mike przemówił: -Mój kuzyn dziś w nocy uda się do pizzerii aby spowodować zwarcie w systemach Toy'ów, potem te (pedały xD) animatrony się wyrzuci. -Natomiast oryginalna czwórka zostanie skierowana do starej lokacji, gdzie będzie sobie spokojnie spacerowała.- dodał Scott -No dobra to chyba wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Hm.. i jeszcze jedno kiedy pizzerie otworzą ? Scott lekko się zasmucił. -Tego do końca nie wiadomo, może za tydzień , może za miesiąc.... Myślę , że kiedy znowu otworzymy sam wezmę nocną zmianę, ty będziesz mógł być na dziennej Jeremy. Po tych słowach Mike powiedział Jeremy'emu, że Vincent odwiezie go do domu i, że przyjęcie odbędzie się o 16:00. Jeremy udał się w stronę parkingu, na którym zobaczył fioletowy samochód Vincenta Schmidta. 'Roz.2' Kiedy Jeremy otworzył drzwi ujrzał siedzącego na miejscu kierowcy jego najlepszego przyjaciela Vincenta. Był on 26 letnim mężczyzną, o ciemnobrązowych oczach, dłuższych włosach kolory fioletowego. Fiolet jak można się domyśleć był ulubionym kolorem Vincenta.On zawsze był trochę zaskakującym człowiekiem, często zapominał o rzeczywistości i mówił sam do siebie. Robił to także w tamtym momencie jednak kiedy usłyszał odgłos trzaskania drzwiami szybko opamiętał się i przywitał się z Jeremym. Mieli oni dużo wspólnego , obaj lubili filmy sci-fiction, a ich ulubionymi filmami były wszystkie 3 części Star Warsów.Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi nawiązała się rozmowa, w której Jerem poruszył temat ukradnięcia kostiumu Spring Bonniego. Sam Fioletowowłosy nazywał go Golden Bonniem. Vincent miał swoje podejrzenia , ale nie chciał się nimi podzielić z Jeremem, być może myślał, że Jeremy je wysmieje. Tak więc kiedy Vic podwióżł Jerema pod jego dom obaj przyjaciele się pożegnali. Jeremy otworzył dom, zdjął brązową kurtkę i czarne buty i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Potem spojrzał w lustro i przez chwilę przyglądał się swojej twarzy. Jerem miał proste zęby , oczy koloru zielonego, które często ukrywał pod okularami, krótkie włosy koloru czarnego. Strażnik postanowił się położyć bo musiał odpoczął po ostatniej nocy w pierwszym tygodniu jego pracy. Perspektywa Vincent Po tym jak Jeremy wysiadł udałem się do FFP porozmawiać z Mikiem i Scottem.Dojechałem tam w jakieś 20 minut. Było około 7:10 więc pizzeria nie była jeszcze otwarta. Wszedłem przez tylne drzwi i udałem się do biura gdzie stał Mike i Scott, który rozmawiał przez telefon z jakąś osobą. Kiedy zobaczył mnie mój kuzyn nakazał gestem abym nic nie mówił i poczekał aż Scott skończy rozmawiać przez telefon.Kiedy wreszcie się rozłączył od razu powitał mnie słowami "Witaj Vincent, mamy do pogadania". Tak więc nasza trójka udała się do pokoju przyjęć nr 1. Scott zaczął mówić o tym , że na przyjęciu wystąpią stare animatroniku. Byłem bardzo zdziwiony, ale pozwoliłem mówić szefowi dalej , więc on przemówił do mnie : -Do przyjęcia zostało trochę czasu musimy jakoś umyć stare animatrony i trochę je naprawić. Zajmą się tym Mike i Fritz. -Fritz ?! to on nadal tu pracuje ?- zapytałem zaszokowany -Tak, pracuje- odpowiedział Mike. Fritz Smith był niższym mężczyzną o rudych włosach, niebieskich oczach, małym zaroście.Nosił on okulary i był trochę niezdary.Poznaliśmy się w liceum i od tamtego czasu się przyjaźniliśmy, więc ogromnie się ucieszyłem kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zaczyna pracę w "Freddy Fazbears Pizza I", kiedy ją zamknięto jakoś już się nie widywaliśmy. Potem spotkałem go raz w obecnej pizzerii, ale słyszałem,że go zwolniono. -Dobrze, odpowiedziałem-ale dlaczego mi to mówisz szefie ? -Ponieważ te "Old" animatrony są dość dziwne, więc potrzebujemy dwóch dodatkowych stróży. -Dlaczego dwóch ? -zapytałem lekko zdziwiony -Nie wiem, po prostu... chcę aby przyjęcie dobrze wypadło.- odpowiedział Scott -No dobrze Scott, mam przez to rozumieć , że ja będę jednym z dwóch dodatkowych strażników. -Tia... drugim mogę być ja- wtrącił się Mike- Myślę , że sobie poradzę. -W takim razie załatwione, Vinc przyjedź z 30 minut przed występem. Kiedy szef przestał mówić wstałem , pożegnałem się uścisnąłem mu rękę i udałem się do samochodu. Po drodze spotkałem Fritza, który pędził do pracy. Powiedziałem mu krótkie "Witaj kolego". i odpaliłem samochód. Perspektywa Mike Po naszej rozmowie do pokoju przybył Fritz. Przywitał się on ze mną i Scottem. Phone Guy zaprowadził nas do pokoju, w którym trzymano "Old" animatroniki. Fritz zajął się myciem i usuwaniem tego... odóru. Natomiast ja napychałem je częściami i starałem się jakoś poprawić ich kostiumy. To było bardzo dziwne... Kiedy mój pomocnik udał się do kuchni, oczy każdego animatrona stały się zupełnie białe. Każdy z nich cicho się śmiał w jakiś demoniczny sposób... Nawet kilka razy się na mnie spojrzały, co mnie dość przeraziło.... Jednak z Foxym było trochę inaczej.... Jego oczy były przez dobre kilka sekund całe czerwone... Nie chciałem, tego mówić Fritzowi, w sumie nie wiem dlaczego poprostu nie chciałem. Koniec końców udało nam się się lekko odnowić oryginlną czwórkę. 'Roz.3' Czas minął dość szybko, a Jerem obudził się około godziny 14:20. Od razu kiedy "oprzytomniał" postanowił zjeść coś, poczytać gazetę, przebrać się w strój strażnika i pójść do pracy. Mężczyzna zrobił sobie 2 kanapki z serem, po czym zapażył kawę, wyciągnął gazetę i zaczął czytać. Minęło 30 minut i kiedy Jerem w końcu zjadł i wypił kawę i przeczytał kilka artykułów udał się do swojego pokoju ubrać strój strażnika. Strój strażnika był dość charakterystyczny. Spodnie i buty były czarne zaś koszula była koloru jasnoniebieskiego, posiadała czarne elementy. Strażnik posiadał też odznakę, na której były dwie litery "F" i "E" - były one skrótem od Fazbear Enterteiment.Jeremy nie często ją nosił, lecz ostatniej nocy Phone Guy wyraźnie zaznaczył, że musi posiadać ten symbol strażnik. Ogólnie strażnik miał 2 symbole : odznakę i plakietkę ze swoim imieniem i pierwszą literą nazwiska. Jeremy przypiął odznakę i plakietkę na której pisało "Jeremy F." , po czym wyszedł z domu i udał się do pracy Jeremowi zepsuł się samochód, więc szedł do pracy na piechotę, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Lubił on spacery i często wieczorami przechadzał się ze swoją dziewczyną.Jeremy założył swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne zakrywając swoje oczy. Nie lubił on kiedy ludzie patrzyli na nie, wydawały mu się brzydkie i jakieś nietypowe. Tak czy owak kiedy dotarł na miejsce zastał lekko poddenerwowanego Mike'a , wychodzącego Fritza i Vincenta siedzącego na jakimś krześle i gadającego do siebie. 'Roz.4' Dochodziła godzina 15:20 więc było jeszcze trochę czasu do przyjęcia. Na scenie stali Freddy, Bonnie i Foxy, natomiast Chica stała obok sceny trzymając swoją babeczkę, której dano imię "Carl". Jeremy był bardzo zdziwiony dlaczego na w pokoju znajdują się "oldy" ale widząc jego zdziwienie Mike od razu mu wytłumaczył o co chodzi, a potem podszedł do Vincenta aby z nim porozmawiać. Wszystko było dobrze zrobione "Oldy" już nie śmierdziały i wyglądały całkiem ładnie, jednak było w nich coś dziwnego. Każdy w pomieszczeniu zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.Najdziwniejszy był Foxy on zupełnie jakby patrzył... Ale to nie było możliwe bo animatroniki były wyłączone. To było bardzo dziwne. Jeremy usłyszał nadjeżdżający pojazd, z którego wysiadła dwójka osób jedną z nich. Jedną z nich była (prawdopodobnie) matka solenizanta, a drugą obchodzący urodziny młody chłopak w wieku około 6 lat. Był on bardzo wesoły. Posiadał blond włosy i zielone oczy. Para ludzi weszła do pizzerii , zaczęła rozmawiać z Jeremym o przyjęciu, a potem życzyła synowi świetnej zabawy.Po czym odjechała. W ciągu następnych 10-15 minut do pizzerii przybyli goście. 'Roz.5' Perspektywa Jeremy ''' Wszystko zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Chica przynosiła z kuchni pizze dla dzieci, były one w wieku około 6-7 lat. Na scenie Bonnie grał na gitarze Toy Bonniego, Freddy "śpiewał" jakąś piosenkę razem z Foxym, który co jakiś czas schodził ze sceny i patrzył jak dzieci się bawią.Mike oglądał czy z animatronikami wszystko dobrze, bo nie chcieliśmy,aby nagle się zawiesiły lub coś takiego.Vincent rysował z dziećmi ulubione animatroniki. Jego ulubionym był Foxy. Ja pilnowałem bezpieczeństwa tzn, obserwowałem czy animatroniki nie podchodzą zbyt blisko ludzi. Te "Oldy" zawsze były dziwne i szczerze.. to mi się nie podobały. Najbardziej agresywny w nocy był Foxy. Ale w tamtym momencie wydawał się być bardzo spokojny. Mike w pewnym momencie zauważył, że z nim było coś nie tak. Nagle jego oczythumb|250px|Jeremy bez płatu czołowego, by Purple Springy zy stały się czerwone. Szybko podbiegłem do niego, odganiając dziecko, które akurat wtedy przy nim stało. Usłyszałem jakiś śmiech i po 2-3 sekundach poczułem niewyobrażalny ból. Wokół panował kompletny chaos, dzieci krzyczały, piszczały. Nie chciały widzieć krwi, która ciekła z mojej głowy. Foxy ugryzł mnie odgryzając płat czołowy. Padłem na ziemie, a z oczu popłynęły mi łzy...Vincent dzwonił po karetke, Mike starał się uspokoić gości i solenizanta. Klęczałem na kolanach i resztkami sił starałem się coś powiedzieć. Ale nie udało mi si, szybko straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się po tym zdarzeniu w szpitalu. Koło mojego łóżka byli Scott, Mike, Vincent i moja dziewczyna. Każda osoba miała smutną minę. Ja też... Od Scotta dostałem gazetę, w której pisało o ostatecznym zamknięciu "Freddy Fazbears Pizza II". Tak zakończyła sie moja kariera stróża. w tak smutny i bolesny sposób. W taki bolesny... '''THE END '''Kilka słów odemnie na koniec : '''To opowiadanie było kompletnie inne od mojego poprzedniego. Opowiadało o zupełnie innym zdarzeniu. Starałem się dodać tutaj, jak najwięcej nawiązań do moich wytworów. Emm.. mysle, ze to opowiadanie nie było takie tragiczne jak myślałem, dzięki za czytanie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania